1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cash counting apparatus for cashbox, especially to ash counting apparatus for cashbox, which can automatically count the value of inserted coin.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional cash box generally comprises a box and a money slot. The cash money saved in the cash box is counted manually after the box is full. To save manual power, an electrical sifter is developed, wherein different sensors are provided for channels through which different coins pass. The electrical sifter comprises a turntable driven by motor, which has complicated structure and counting error is frequently occurred.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cash counting apparatus for cashbox, which can automatically count the value of inserted coin.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cash counting apparatus for cashbox, which can inform the value of inserted coin by music or numeric display.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a cash counting apparatus for cashbox, which comprises a case arranged within the cashbox, a sliding block movably arranged at an upper side of the case, a swing arm pivotally arranged in the case, and a circuit board with a plurality of contacts. The swing arm has one end pivotally driven by the sliding block and a probe on another end. The sliding block is moved laterally by an inserted coin, and the probe is swung due to the lever action of the swing arm. The probe is selectively in contact with one of the contacts according to the sizes of the inserted coin.